Jumba Jookiba
Dr. Jumba Jookiba is a quiltiquadian scientist and the former secondary villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch who created Stitch using the DNA of the most fearsome alien beasts of all time. History Lilo and Stitch In his first appearance, Jumba was on trial for creating illegal genetic experiments. While Jumba was imprisoned, Stitch escaped his craft that would have sent him to a desert-like penal asteroid. The Grand Councilwoman then commanded Jumba to search the island of Hawaii to find and capture Stitch, granting him one of her warriors' plasma cannons in an attempt to stun 626. Jumba and his new sidekick Pleakley tried numerous plans to capture Stitch, but always failed. Once Jumba and Pleakley were fired and scheduled to a prison sentence, Jumba decided to play by his own rules. A battle between Jumba and Stitch occurred at Lilo's home. Due to the battle, a blaster exploded and Jumba and Pleakley fled from the home. While Jumba and Pleakley were away, Stitch and Lilo were kidnapped by Captain Gantu. Stitch managed to escape, but was chained up by Jumba. Lilo's sister Nani asked Jumba and Pleakley if they knew where Lilo was located, but the duo had no clue. Stitch convinced Jumba rather easily to help save Lilo. Nani, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba set off to rescue Lilo. Once everyone was saved and Gantu was defeated, Jumba helped rebuild Lilo's house and becomes a part of Lilo's ohana along with Pleakley and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch Jumba reappears in this off-shoot sequel. Before either of them ever met Lilo, Jumba was putting the finishing touches on Stitch (known as Experiment 626 then), but before the doctor could release him, 626's molecules had to be charged. While the little experiment was charging, intergalactic police officers intruded into the lab and arrested Jumba, leaving 626 incomplete. Finally, those past events catch up to Stitch and the consequences begin to unfold. In order to save his life, Jumba must build a fusion chamber to recharge him, but when it was finally "finished", it broke down, Jumba sheepishly revealing to Pleakley that it was just an order from a catalog. He believes he cannot actually make the machine on his own, but is given the will to try from a word from Pleakley. In the end, not only did the machine save Stitch, but Jumba also gained Lilo's gratitude and love. Stitch The Movie Jumba reappears in the franchise's second film. In the film, Jumba is kidnapped by Gantu and Dr. Hämsterviel, Jumba's former lab partner who plots to take over the galaxy; originally thought to have been deceased by the events of the film. It is revealed that Jumba created a far greater amount of experiments other than Stitch. Before his kidnapping, Jumba managed to hide his experiments with Pleakley, though this would only prompt Hämsterviel to hold the scientist for ransom, threatening to kill Jumba unless the experiments were handed over; though Jumba's sass and fearless demeanor prevented the villains from legitimately intimidating him. Pleakley, Nani, and former CIA agent, Cobra Bubbles, constructed a transaction area in defeat. Nevertheless, Lilo and Stitch managed to save both Jumba and the experiments, though they are accidentally set free. In response, Jumba and the others are recruited by the Grand Councilwoman (who was also alerted about the situation regarding Hämsterviel and Jumba) in journeying across the island to find each experiment and turn them from bad to good. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Now residing with Lilo and Stitch in Hawaii, Jumba goes under the guise of Lilo's uncle and plays a major role in the series. With 624 experiments scattered around the island, Jumba provides information for each one that Lilo and Stitch discover and/or capture. In spite of becoming a humble hero, Jumba still strives to keep his evil reputation, but ultimately fails in favor of his family. When an experiment is captured, Lilo and Stitch will take it to Jumba first and foremost. Most of the experiments recognize Jumba and refer to him as their father figure. On many occasions, before an experiment's reformation, the former would go after Jumba to prevent him from revealing the key to their defeat before he can tell Lilo and Stitch. In the episode, "Ace", it was revealed that Jumba is a member of the Evil Genius Organization (E.G.O.), which is an organization comprised of various evil scientist from across the galaxy. By the end of the episode, as a result of his apparent reformation, Jumba was discharged from the organization. The episode "The Asteroid" revealed that Jumba suffered from homesickness, and was willing to abandon an endangered Earth if it meant returning to his home planet. However, his attitude shifted upon realizing his desire to stay with Lilo and Stitch. Leroy and Stitch Three years after Jumba's experiments were scattered across Kauai, Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch had rounded up and reformed 624 experiments. Jumba was given the opportunity to return to his old laboratory by the Grand Councilwoman. At first, he did not want to hurt Lilo's feelings by leaving, but she agreed to let him go, giving him an Elvis record to remember her by. However, Hämsterviel escaped from prison with the help of the former Captain Gantu, who had been retired from his position forcibly by the Grand Councilwoman three years prior to these events and held Jumba hostage in his own lab, forcing him to create a new experiment, which ends up being named Leroy. However, Jumba used the record Lilo gave him to program a shut-off switch for Leroy: if he hears the song "Aloha ʻOe", he will glitch and switch off (but will not die like Stitch would have as shown at the end of Stitch Has a Glitch). When asked what he would like as a reward, he decides to give up his laboratory and return to Earth to become part of Lilo's family once again. Stitch anime In the anime series, Jumba was given a mission by the Grand Councilwoman to watch over Stitch as he recently began a destructive rampage after Lilo grew up, went off to college, and found a boyfriend. Jumba eventually lost Stitch, but quickly reunited with him in a small island known as Izayoi. When he arrived, he met Stitch's newest friend Yuna and learns about Stitch's latest goal to do good deeds and obtain ultimate power. Jumba agrees to assist Stitch and stays on the island. Trivia *Jumba will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Henchmen Category:Not exsactly villain leagers Category:Former villains Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Aliens Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Scientists Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Inventors Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Characters voiced by David Ogden Steirs Category:Heroic Creator Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Jess Winfield Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies